The Memoirs of Naruto Uzumaki
by fanfanfanatic
Summary: [AU SasuNaru] Where Naruto had been forced into the life of a geisha, he makes a bond with Sasuke that he is determined to keep. But when is their relationship ever that easy? Inspired by Memoirs of a Geisha.
1. The Beginning

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the Naruto characters or series, that all belongs to M. Kishimoto. All things related to Memoirs of a Geisha, also belongs to Arthur Golden. This is not for financial gain, but for my personal enjoyment.**

**A/N: So I'm back from what feels like forever, and I come with a new story. I say 'new' but really I've had the draft of this story gathering dust in my computer documents for a couple of years now. I blame Sasuke and Naruto for making me share this with you, seriously they are such boyfriends in the new manga chapters, I really had no other outlet for my shipping needs. The story is based upon the book 'Memoirs of a Geisha' (my favourite book, if I might add), and though I haven't deviated from the plot too much, I hope that the characterisation and writing style allows this fanfiction to be as unique and intresting as I envisioned, but I guess that's up to you to decided.**

**Before you do; biggest shout out to my beta-writer 'FlamesOfASaphire', who has to deal with my excruciatingly long emails and ideas. **

**That's everything, If you have any comments at the end of the chapter, be sure to leave a review so that I know it's something worth continuing. Enjoy!**

* * *

CHAPTER 1: THE BEGINNING

Clouds intertwined in the sky with the radiance of molten silver, darkness dwelling in the horizon. A suspended twilight lay over the small village; harbouring a thick, malevolent atmosphere. The ground timbered with every harsh slap of the sea, a fine mist transcending its coast. The natural elements were in midst of a war with one another, in a battle of dominance and supremacy.

As the belligerent wind rode past the waves and blew viciously at the land, a small, tipsy house lay facing the seaward cliffs. The wooden walls trembled at the storm's ferocity, the threat of tearing away only growing stronger with each brutal lashing. However, the home remained rooted like an old oak tree, to the ground sheltering those within.

The winds howling could be heard from the inside, a young blonde boy, no older than 10, could feel the wooden panels vibrate violently though out the house making the house creak an ominous tune. There was a defined crack in the ceiling which attracted the young boy's gaze, _silver_, he thought, _the sky was definitely silver._ The swirling shades of grey and violent hums of wind had only offered a moment's distraction to the blonde boy. Eventually, he looked back down, and recalled the whispering that had awoken him so abruptly in the night. He crept closer to the curtain that concealed his room; he leaned over to hear the muted mumbles on the other side. The young boy shuffled closer still, catching the deep sound of his father's voice.

With a touch of hesitation, the young boy slowly lifted his shaking hand to move the worn curtain which blocked his vision. At first, his eyes were drawn to the fire place crackling in the centre of the room, the heat from the flames immediately clinging to his skin, the fumes filling his lungs. His sight adjusted itself accordingly to the dim surroundings, until he could eventually see a man...a stranger who sat to one side of the fire. Though the sound of boiling water proved difficult to overhear, the young boy strained his ears to listen to the quiet words spoken.

"She doesn't have very long, a couple weeks at most." The old stranger regrettably informed his words somewhat requisite.

"...I thought, she was getting better..." A voice further in the room whispered, a voice so raw, filled with so much pain, a voice that belonged to none other than Minato. "Isn't there anything I can do?" His voice cracked in desperation.

The blond haired boy leaned further past the curtain with the urgent need to see his father who kneeled to the other side of the fire. Minato's head hung downwards, floppy and lifeless, his hair pressed against his face in a cold sweat, flickers of light allowed the young boy to clearly see his father's pained expression.

"No, her illness is set in stone; there is no hope for her, I apologise sincerely for your pain. The only thing you can do now is make an arrangement for your son." The old stranger solemnly advised.

Minato roughly rubbed at his face as if to hurt himself, speaking tiredly like a man who has suffered nothing but sadness, "I never...I never meant for Naruto to grow up alone. I hope one day he will understand."

At the call of his own name, Naruto could listen no more, the heat from the room had reached an unbearable temperature and the room had begun to sway around him. He opened his eyes once more, only to catch sight of his mother, who lay on the ground across the fire, a blanket brought up to her neck. Her red hair rested limp and lifeless against her pale face but what struck him were her eyes. Her violet eyes that still held a former vibrancy to them, however the truth lay in the shiny tears which suggested she was very far from her former self. Kushina opened her mouth, her dry lips cracked parting, trying to form words, but nothing came out, only tears that ran down her hollowed cheeks.

Naruto fell back into his room; he closed the curtain with panic, scurrying as far from it as he physically could considering the restraints of his boxed room. The boy found it difficult to breath with the image of his feeble mother in his mind; he gripped his chest to subside the dull ache and fear in his heart. Naruto remained in that position, motionless, listening to every word across that curtain even though his judgement was telling him not to.

"Thank you for all the help you gave to our family, doctor." Minato whispered, though his words were almost silent, the crying that accompanied them was more audible drowning out his words.

Naruto burrowed back into his blankets on the floor, bringing them over his face. It was only until he felt the moisture under his fingertips that he realised he was also crying. Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew that what he witnessed was significant, it felt too scary to be anything other than significant, and he knew that one day he would want to remember that odd conversation his father had with the stranger, a conversation that would always be recalled whenever he saw a silvery sky like the one he had this night.

Like the clouds on a storm filed day, Naruto could feel a change riding on the waves; he only hoped that he could hold to his home as the wind threatened to blow him away.

* * *

Naruto peered through a small square hole, the window of the main room. He had heard a clamour outside, there house was high on the sea cliffs and it meant that there were never any passersby. Which was why it made it all the more strange when an older man walked into the constricted view given by the window, it was a brown-haired man, he wore a black, woollen cloak and had a forehead protector which framed his face.

Naruto watched the man's impatient movements, he seemed like he came from somewhere outside their fish-catching village, perhaps from one of those big cities his father often talked about. The rattle from a dim lantern behind brought Naruto's gaze away from the stranger outdoors. The young boy turned just as his father came to pull at his wrist. Naruto's reflexes were to resist not wanting to move away from his space at the window. Minato however, persisted as he pulled Naruto and lead him away.

There was little care in the way the young boy's was rushed out the room, his father seemed too occupied as he pulled him along, so roughly Naruto tripped on his feet. Minato picked his son up immediately, but only with the convenience to guide him to the door quicker.

Naruto was almost out the house, but he briefly turned to see his mother. She was sleeping by the fire, her face peaceful and her breathing calm. The moment was cut short however, as Minato pulled him through to the outside.

It was raining heavily, and Naruto could feel the droplets fall on his face and dampen his clothes, his blonde hair ruffling in the wind. He was quickly passed on to this brown haired man, who helped push Naruto onto the back of a wooden carriage. The stranger secured the back of it with a thick, metal chain. Naruto felt a disorientation, seconds felt shorter than seconds, he stumbled from the back of the carriage unable to comprehend how he had gotten there when had been standing at the window only moments before.

"You are Mr. Tenzou, correct?" Minato asked, the pounding rain making it hard to hear.

"Yes." The man replied, placing some coins into his father's hand. "We'll be going now." The man moved away as he said this, wasting no time getting into the front of the carriage.

"What does he mean by going, otousan?" Naruto interjected, finally breaking through the initial shock, his eyes frantically searching his father's face.

"Forgive me." Replied Minato as he bowed his head. "Forgive me, Naruto."

The carriage gave a sudden jolt, accompanied by a horses cry as a whip was cracked. The carriage began to pull away but Naruto held on the sides to steady himself up, he looked into his father's eyes, hurt swimming in the blue. "Otousan!"

He continued to scream for his father, but the carriage kept moving further and further away. The image of his father and the flickering lantern kept getting smaller and smaller until they were only a dark silhouette against the larger image of the wooden house. Naruto refused to stop calling for his dad, but his voice no longer reached him, the sound of the rain completely drowning him out. He felt consumed, his ragged clothing were soaked, his dirtied orange waist wrap had taken a muddier colour. He was thrown about at the back of the carriage, holding onto the wood so tightly splinters dug at his fingers. The sea raged as if to echo Naruto's pain, as his tears fell so did the sky's, he felt completely consumed, he was nothing but wind in the air.

The carriage delved through the woods, until the tipsy house was no longer in sight and the sea coast was no longer heard. Naruto had no voice to cry anymore, he slumped into the corner of the carriage trying avoid the several bumps of the ride. As he closed his eyes, the last image of his crying father stayed with him, perhaps the strangest sight he have ever seen, regardless it was the only thing he thought about.

The brown-haired man, Tenzou, looked away from the path from time to time to check on Naruto. He continued this for hours, noting how had Naruto gradually calmed down but never did stop shaking. Whether it be cold or fear, there was nothing to be done, their destination was set and as they traveled through the night, Tenzou did not stop until they reach said destination.

* * *

Tenzou pushed the young boy through the train platform, his hands gripped around him to stop him from escaping. Naruto blinked past the white steam that engulfed the station, only really being able to see as the far as the wooden floor boards beneath him. As the air cleared up Naruto saw a man with a basket uncaringly brush past, he saw the several men shifting wooden boxes into the long metal trains.

"Stand here." Tenzou instructed, distracting the boy from his surroundings. The man bowed in front of a ticket officer, before giving money in exchange for tickets. "Arigatou"

Naruto intently watched the two men whisper, unable to hear their words through the blaring steam train engine. Tenzou eventually pulled away, grabbing hold of Naruto's arm to haul him onto the train.

"No! I don't want to go." Naruto protested, with the little power he had. He knew the moment he stepped on that train, he would really be going, he wouldn't be coming back after this.

Despite his best efforts, Tenzou easily lifted the kicking boy up, and placed him aboard the train. Naruto had no other option other than to settle down and take the seat by the window. He had never been on a train before and he found distraction in the scenery outside despite the fear dwelling in his gut. There were long slopping mountains in his view, a dark, rich green covering every visible area, with each gust of wind the trees would shimmer in unison like the tide in the sea. The day was beginning to dawn, the pale morning light shining between each peak of land, the clear cut silhouette of the birds soaring through the light.

Naruto wasn't born to the life of a geisha but that was where he was lead nonetheless, like so much in his strange life, he was carried by the wind. As he observed the gliding birds, he wondered if they knew their path or just going where the breeze took them too.

Naruto had subconsciously known that this train ride was inevitable. The first time he noticed his mother was sick was when his father stopped going to work, it was then all too soon followed by several strangers visiting their home. Kushina was suffering from cancer, though this was not something Naruto knew at the time, and because of this their family went into deep poverty.

Before Naruto's mother was too feeble to talk, she would always remind him that he was like the wind. According to her, wind could slice anything to bits, even against lightning wind would match up...but most importantly, the only thing that could save a dying flame and give it strength was the power of wind and nothing else. Naruto could only hope that her words would one day come through.

As the train gradually pulled into the final station, Naruto managed to catch the sign of the city, Konoha. As he walked out onto the platform, he coughed as the heated smoke fanned his tanned face. There was a red dim light cast on the station, giving everything a darker shade. The people waiting for the train were from a much higher standing, they weren't dressed in rags or carry baskets of food, instead they all carried sturdy suitcases and stood proper.

Naruto was held by a tight grip, as Tenzou manoeuvred him through the seething mass of people. It was an overwhelming number, to an extent that Naruto had never seen before, they all seemed occupied in their own world not noticing as they pushed past the younger boy. Tenzou carried Naruto into another carriage, which was constructed differently from the one they rode to the station. It only had two wheels, each with an extending pole carried by a single man at front; he wore a pointed straw hat. As he began to run forward, he carried the roofed carriage behind him, in which Tenzou and Naruto sat.

It was now the evening, the train journey had taken most of the day, and as Naruto looked out onto Konoha he felt entranced by the city. The streets were dark, but painted red by the streams of lanterns that flowed on every street. The houses were tightly packed together, made of wood but with tiled roofs. There were women laughing, wearing kimonos, several stalls selling food, restaurant bustling with people as they sipped on bowls of ramen, the sound of hot steam and food being fried, bicycles weaving past. The city was alive. Konoha was alive.

Naruto could only stare in amazement at the life that would one day be his.


	2. Konoha

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to 'Naruto' or 'Memoirs of Geisha'.**

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoy this second chapter, it was really fun to write. Any feedback you have about the chapter is welcomed with open arms, *shameless hinting*winkwink*, but that's only if you feel it's worthy, of course. **

**More importantly, thank you to my beta 'FlamesOfASaphire', for giving me confidence in my writing and making sure I keep on track.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

CHAPTER 2: KONOHA

The rain had ceased but it did not stop the persistent drops of water that leaked from the holed roof of the carriage. The streets were covered in a gleam of moisture, deep fractures in the pavement overflowing. As the wheels of the carriage jostled over these small collections of water, a fine spray of mist was produced and Naruto was left breathing in the icy chill.

"Through to the gion district, please." Tenzou ordered to the driver, leaning back in his seat.

They entered a narrow chain of roads, known as the gion district. It was a famous area in Konoha, known for its extravagant tea houses and also being the designated location for okiyas. Naruto was transfixed to his surroundings, overwhelmed by the sheer volume of the city. The chatter of people and the music playing were prominent in all areas as the carriage cut through the streets. The smell of smoke from cigarettes was thick in the air and it caused Naruto to wrinkle his nose in discomfort.

As the roads got smaller, the style of the houses began to differ as well; wooden bars covering the doors. Naruto had also noticed an increase in women walking along the streets. For brief and fleeting moments, he was able to catch sight of silk kimonos, shades of shimmering blue, reds and greens flashing past. They all had one thing in common and that was a shared beauty amongst the women who wore them, a regal air that captivated the viewers gaze.

"Stop here." Tenzou ordered, putting an arm across Naruto to stop him from falling as the carriage came to a halt.

Naruto had arrived at the Sannin okiya, a building amongst the most prestigious in Konoha, a home known for its successful geisha. Tenzou brought Naruto out from the carriage to stand under the shadow of the impressive, wooden structure.

Through the barred entrance, Naruto could see a man with a face painted white. He had distinguished features, purple lines encircling his eyes down to the sides of his nose, the man almost reminded Naruto of a snake. His long black hair was styled up, a few strands hanging loose on his shoulder.

What bore Naruto's attention was the beautiful black kimono he wore, the style was cut low along his collar bones, exposing the man's pale ivory skin in a daring manner. There was intricate embroidery work along the expanse of the silk, a golden dragon being at the centre of the design glimmering despite the low levels of light. Of course, the man's clothing was nothing without his deep red obi that was wrapped around his waist; securing the kimono to his body. Naruto observed the stranger with an odd mesmerisation as if ensnared by his intimidating presence.

A woman came up behind him, she was plain in comparison, her only defining feature being the black, shoulder-length hair she had. Though the woman appeared slightly younger, her worn expression along with the plain, grey kimono gave the impression of maturity; perhaps more so than the man who dared to dress so strikingly. The woman followed in the shadow of the man and sparked a piece of flint behind him, before returning the stone to its rightful place.

Tenzou pulled Naruto out of the door's path as soon as he realised the man was moving their way. The geisha slipped past on to the street giving Naruto a brief, insignificant look. It was the look a predator would give a prey he found too small to be worth his while. The initial beauty the man emanated began to wear away; Naruto could see past the pretty silk and found a dark aura at the core instead.

The geisha's black kimono delicately brushed against the floor, giving the impression his feet never touched the ground, it was only made aware by the clicking his shoes made. Naruto kept his eyes cautiously trained on the man as he continued down the street, the last visible thing being the red silk obi that bundled at the back.

"Is this the boy that was offered?" The dark-haired woman questioned, startling Naruto as she emerged from the entrance. When she came into view, Naruto noticed how she supported herself with a short pole.

"Yes this is the one." Tenzou reaffirmed.

The woman took a step closer to Naruto with the intention of inspecting him. Naruto was turned around on the spot, and eventually his face was pulled into the light of burning lantern, turned from side to side as the woman scrutinised him.

"Hmm, maybe. We'll let Mother decide."

"I'll be waiting here if you change your mind, Shizune."

Naruto was pulled into the house by the woman without a moment's notice. Naruto pushed his hands against her body, but his resistance did not get him far. Shizune did not seem surprised by his efforts; she locked the entrance door behind them and escorted him into the hall, as if with the experience of having done this many times before.

Naruto was manoeuvred further into the okiya, barely catching glimpses of the wooden infrastructure. There was one light hanging from the ceiling, but most of the room's illumination was given by the red glow seeping through the windows. Shizune slide a tatami door open, taking of her own shoes and placing them to the side, she frowned when she noticed Naruto had no shoes at all.

Naruto walked bare foot across the floorboards, following close behind the lady. Despite his urge to find an exit, his fear of getting lost in this place was greater, so he remained subdued for the moment. They reached another door but this time Shizune hesitated in opening it, she took hold of Naruto's shoulders.

"Show your respect to mother. Do not speak, I will answer for you." Shizune instructed in a firm tone. She knelt outside the tatami door, leaning towards the crack. "Tsunade-sama."

"Ah." A voice called from the other side.

Shizune carefully slid the tatami door open, and urged Naruto through.

The room was mostly empty, bathed in the red glow that fell through the window. However, it seemed the light was not sufficient enough to show the details of the room. It took only seconds for Naruto's eyes to adjust until he could vaguely see a blonde haired woman sitting behind a desk stacked with papers. Her hair was styled in an up do, with several clips holding it in place; Naruto could only assume she was the woman they called 'mother'. She lit a match, placing the flame on two incense candles on her desk, with the flick of her wrist the flame on the match extinguished.

"Kneel." Shizune whispered, over the traditional Japanese music playing in the background. "And head down. Never look her in the eye."

Naruto did as told, but noticed from his peripheral vision Mother's hand beckon him closer. Naruto turned to look at Shizune as if for permission but she pulled him to his feet before he could even open his mouth. With a little help Naruto stumbled towards the centre of the room.

"How old are you?" Mother questioned still sitting at the desk, a peak of interest in her tone.

"He is ten." Shizune answered immediately, not giving Naruto time to make the mistake of answering for himself.

"Hmmm, only ten." Mother replied. She rose from her chair, and abruptly turned the radio off, finding the boy more important than whatever paperwork that lay strewn on her desk. She approached Naruto, until she reached his profile, silently studying his features.

Naruto kept his gaze focused on her silk kimono, aware of how he was told to keep his eyes down. He noted how the kimono was of the same colour as the man's kimono he saw earlier, black but lacking in extravagance and detail, there was no embroidery only the dye of blue and red flowers. Naruto felt his restraint ebbing, his curiosity to see the woman's face was growing stronger, he quickly flicked his gaze upward catching her pretty but somewhat old features.

Fortunately Mother did not notice, more focused on examining the boy. She leaned down and prodded at Naruto's calves and knees. Not spending any more time than necessary, she promptly stood straight and spun Naruto around examining the length of his back. She was checking him, trying to calculate his future height and strength, calculating his future worth.

Naruto felt self-conscience, but more than that he felt annoyance towards his treatment. He had done everything they had told him and yet they gave nothing in return, instead this woman watched him as if she were deciding what type of meat she wanted at the market. With the rise of emotion, Naruto did not think twice as he looked her dead in the eyes without permission. "Where are my parents?!" Naruto yelled.

Immediately, a hand came from behind to cover his mouth, he assumed it belonged to Shizune. At first Naruto interpreted the expression on Mother's face as one of outrage, but as moments passed he realised that it was surprise carved into her features.

"Let me see those eyes, hm?" She ordered, pinching Naruto by the chin and pulling his face into the overhead light of the window. "Look at me."

Naruto allowed his gaze to meet the woman's, through curiosity rather than obedience. By the look on Mother's face she appeared to be astonished by the rare and deep blue colour that his eyes contained.

"Hmm, it's a shame about those scars on his cheeks." Mother muttered, letting go of Naruto's face, allowing him to pull back.

"But, Tsunade-sama, they're perfectly symmetrical. They are almost beautiful, they will attract many admirers." Shizune spoke, offering her advice.

"These kids from outside Konoha are troublesome. Too late to send him back now. We might as well keep him." Mother deliberated, laughing under the breath as she made his way back to her desk.

Shizune nodded, and with as much haste as she brought Naruto into Tsunade's presence, he was kicked out with just the same. As soon as they left the room, he was brought to a narrow flight of stairs.

"Go." Shizune ordered, giving him a nudge up the steps until they reached a set of tatami doors. She slid them open and whispered into the room, "Sakura, keep him quiet. We do not want to disrupt Mother downstairs."

Naruto felt himself pushed through into a dark room and by the time he had gathered his stability, the door behind him could be heard locking shut, wooden latch secured into place.

"Let me go!" Naruto cried with urgency, throwing himself to the door at the realisation of his entrapment. He pounded his hands against the wood with a fierce determination. "Let me go! Let me go!"

Naruto felt the rush of someone behind him, the person putting their hands on his shoulder to pull him away. Naruto resisted but the person was surprisingly strong and dragged him away for the door against his will.

"Let me go! Let me go!" Naruto persisted; the events from the day came bearing down. He did not want to be here and because of that he did not care for the trouble and distress he seemed to be causing.

"Sh! Sh! Be quiet, you idiot. Mother will hear you; she's got a bamboo stick." The girl's voice pleaded, hands restraining him from behind.

"I want to go home. Mum! Dad!" Naruto screamed hopelessly, trying to return to the door in the darkness. He was unable to, tackled to the ground before he could reach. The girl frantically covered Naruto's mouth, muting his screams.

"Shhh. Shhh." Sakura persisted, staying by his side until he gradually lost the strength in his muscles. She gently rubbed his back in a circular motion, encouraging him to calm down. When she felt it was safe, she let the hand on Naruto's mouth fall and brought him into a hug. For some reason, Naruto felt as though the hug shared a similarity to the hugs Kushina gave him when he was younger, and just like that Naruto felt himself collapse into this girl's support, tears falling onto her shoulder.

"Shhh, it's okay. I cried too, at first." Sakura informed him, patting the back of his head, "You know, it just easier if you forget everything that happened before you came to the Sannin okiya."

Naruto cried deeper, as he imagined forgetting his tipsy house on the cliffs, his mother's smile and his father's deep laugh. It hurt him to imagine all those memories evaporating into nothing and replaced with overcrowded streets and pungent smoke. How could he simply forget? Why would he want to?

Sakura could feel Naruto stiffen at her words so she gently shook his shoulders to gain his focus. "If you impress Mother and do exactly as she says, she will send you to school to be a geisha."

For a brief moment Naruto's interest had been peaked, he pulled away from Sakura to look at her through his disarranged blond hair, eyebrows furrowed. "A what?"

"A geisha." The girl whispered, there was barely any light in the room but he could almost feel the excitement coming off of her. "If you are successful like Orochimaru, you get to drink sake and sleep until noon."

Naruto processed the information, only to realise that what the girl spoke of was meaningless fantasies that held no value to him and what he truly wanted. "I don't care, I want my parents!" Naruto cried, pushing himself away from the girl.

"Listen to me." The girl sighed, holding on to his shoulders. "Your parents sold you to this house, they had a choice and this is what it was."

There was a crippling silence were both of their breathing had stilled momentarily. Naruto could feel the stab of her word, but eventually he met her eyes and though his vision shimmered with tears, he could tell she had meant to be honest. He was beginning to accept this reality but it was only until Sakura spoke again, that it finally became the truth.

"You live here now."

* * *

**Unsigned Reviews:**

**Guest - I'm glad you liked it! I actually spent a long time trying to work out how Sasuke would fit in the story. The chairman would be a pretty obvious choice, but you're right in saying it takes a while for him to be introduced, also I don't feel it fits the sasunaru relationship. So I've spliced two characters together, to make room for Sasuke in the childhood and give him importance. I think it worked out quite neatly, in the way that it doesn't deviate from the original plot too much and it parallels with the cannon Naruto story. I don't want to give to much away, but yeah, next chapter will explain a lot more about the story and Sasuke. :)**


	3. Orochimaru

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Naruto' or 'Memoirs of a Giesha'.**

**A/N: Wow, I bet you thought I abandoned this story. I am so sorry for not updating for so long, I lost my beta and never came around to getting a new one. No excuses though. I'm terribly sorry and I hope to make it up to you guys in the future. Im still very keen on getting this completed:)**

* * *

CHAPTER 3: OROCHIMARU

Water trickled between the cracks of the sloping stone tiles in the garden, the water was not one of rain but from the bucket Auntie used to wash Naruto with. It was the first morning since Naruto's arrival, and he had already come to learn that Shizune's name, at least for him, was Auntie. She would be the one to teach him the ways of the Sannin okiya and explain his daily chores.

Naruto felt a cold torrent of water down his back as Auntie scrubbed him with a wet rag. It had been a while since someone had last washed him, despite his initial shivers, he felt an odd warmth in his chest at being cared for. Naruto failed to notice the footsteps of Mother joining them outside.

The older woman wondered to where Naruto sat crouched, poking his bare shoulder to announce her presence. "Outside you wear these shoes." Tsunade drawled, displaying a pair of wooden sandals with leather straps. "And inside you wear these ones," showing him a second set of sandals, made of complete leather.

Naruto looked upon the items in her hand, he was never required to wear them at the village, he responded with a confused frown which Mother could only sigh at. She grabbed the towel from the side stool and began roughly drying Naruto's body. "We do not walk around with bare feet like monkey, we are not selling flesh here." Mother explained, holding out her hand to receive a the plain, light green kimono from Auntie.

As she began dressing Naruto, she looked directly in his eyes. "This is a geisha house." Mother emphasised, keeping her eye contact until Naruto gave a nod of understanding. "Remember to always honour the okiya. You listen, you learn." She continued, turning him around to tie simple red obi around his waist.

"Sakura," beckoned Auntie, as she wrung out the rag. The pink haired girl, that Naruto shared a room with, swiftly entered the garden. Without being told she grabbed the first of the two wooden buckets and hauled it towards the kitchen, grunting as she exerted her strength.

Naruto hadn't gotten a chance to see her properly the night before or even this morning, he had woken up alone and wondered downstairs by his own means. He had never felt so emotionally tired, but he could finally feel the impact of the past few days settling down. Some of it had to do with what the girl had said, as much as hurt to think, his parents clearly didn't want him anymore. He wouldn't give up though, one day he would reunite with them and convince them what a terrible mistake they had made. But until then, he would have to consider this place his haven in the city and these people his family.

Naruto caught a glimpse of Sakura as she returned, he could tell she was very pretty. Sakura had big, green eyes, framed with long eyelashes and her nose and lips were small and delicate. Her forehead was a little wide but her long flowing hair was a distraction from that minor detail. Sakura straightened out her plain, red work-robe, as Mother took the opportunity to address them both.

"Now, I need the both of you to understand that another boy is coming to the okiya today." Mother informed, in a meticulous tone. "What I want is for you to get along, ne," she pressed, lightly slapping Naruto's back to dismiss them.

Sakura furiously nodded her head at the order, picking up the remaining bucket. In return she was granted a mildly, warm smile from Tsunade before the woman walked indoors. Auntie however, held her hand up, halting the girl's movement, "Both of you be quiet today, Orochimaru is resting." Sakura nodded once again, and so did Naruto.

"Now, take those buckets up to the roof." Auntie gently ordered, knocking her short pole across the floor.

Both of them carefully carried their buckets through the hallways, trying with all their might to keep the dangerously swaying water within its container. Their leather shoes pattered against the floor, but apart from that, they had kept quiet as they travelled up the stairs and past the corridors.

They had finally reached a ladder which lead to the roof but Naruto paused for a moment. "Sakura-chan, when can I go outside?" He pensively asked, having decided they were far enough not be heard.

"Outside the okiya? You can't. It's not allowed." Sakura exclaimed, glancing at Naruto as if he were partially crazy. She put her bucket down and began climbing up the stairs, shaking her head in disapproval.

Naruto watched as she disappeared through the roof hatch and furrowed his eyebrows, "Then how will I get back home?"

"Are we still talking about this. I thought I told you already." Sakura replied, voice muffled through the ceiling. She stuck her head through the hatch and pulled up the bucket Naruto offered."You won't be able to leave Konoha. You don't have any money and even if you did manage to find some, you wouldn't know where to use it. Do you know how big this city is?"

Sakura sighed hopelessly at the boy, clearly having had enough of his fantasy talk. She leaned down once more to grab the second bucket.

As Naruto helped push it upwards, he tipped his head to the side and silently gnawed on his bottom lip as he thought of an answer. "I don't know."

Sakura hauled the last one up, groaning at the heavy labour. She moved away from his vision and as she spoke, the sound of water being tipped into a tank could be heard also. "Take a look for yourself."

Naruto hesitantly climbed up the ladder and found himself standing on a minuscule terrace. He studied Sakura momentarily as she dumped the copious amounts of water down the metal basin, but after a while he found his gaze fall over the city around him. The roof came up to his shoulders, but his sight was by no means impaired. Konoha was beautiful. It was different to his small village which was beautiful in its own respect, but there was something amazing as he looked upon the hundreds, maybe thousands of black tiled roofs. They all looked identical to the okiya, every single one had a stream of smoke escaping the chimney.

Trees were scattered between the houses, they had turned brown with the season, their crisp leaves flitting into the air whenever the wind blew forceful. It was a sight like Naruto had never seen before, in these few days he had experienced more than he ever thought he would. Suddenly, he felt the longevity of the challenge in front of him, he wanted to go home but it seemed as though the odds were against him.

Naruto pulled in a nervous breath of air, barely catching the minute sound of Sakura's name being called from downstairs.

"Come on Naruto, we have to go. Bring the empty buckets with you." Sakura ordered, already half way down the ladder.

Naruto found it surprisingly hard to tear his eyes away from the city below, would he one day consider this his home? When he finally did look away, he collected the buckets as instructed and descended down the ladder, careful not to fall. As he made his way back, padding through the second floor hallway, he heard quiet grunting through one of the tatami doors.

"Tighter." A man's voice, viciously ordered.

Naruto, being curious by nature, peeped into the room through the door that had been left ajar. The room was dimly lit, provided by the few burning candles that had been scattered around. Naruto saw a man standing in front of a mirror, it was the same man that he had seen on the first night of his arrival, he had learnt his name was Orochimaru.

The man's body was draped in a beautiful, silk kimono, it was dyed red and incredibly rich in colour. It was complimented by the gold embroidery which outlined the small green flowers on the design. As Naruto moved in closer, he could see that the back of the kimono was ovally cut just above his shoulder bones; it revealed Orochimaru's white powdered neck, only two strips down his back kept bare. His long, black hair was tightly styled up, and he held a cigarette delicately between his fingers, the residue smoke rising in the air.

Another man stood behind him kneeling, it was Tenzou, the man who had travelled with him through Konoha. He was tying a long strip of black silk around Orochimaru's waist, and as he pulled the black obi tighter the geisha in front of him grunted at the strain. Tenzou, continued to pull nonetheless, until the obi was securely fitted into place.

In that moment of silence, Orochimaru's gaze caught onto Naruto through reflection in the mirror. The older man flicked his gaze sideways to see Naruto properly.

Orochimaru's face had been painted white but his eyes were without their purple streaks, and for some reason it made the man's glare look harsher. There was a cold, pitted anger residing within, and Naruto was taken aback by the hostility, moving away from door as the man's lip curled in disgust.

Naruto instantly regretted his intrusion, retreating away from the door and pattering down the stairs without a look back. He missed the smirk Orochimaru directed towards him as he hurried away, a smirk that was filled with malice.

Naruto panted at the bottom of the steps, the bucket trembling in his fingers. As he made his way through the house, he shuddered at the thought of the geisha. Naruto noticed his own accelerated breath and wondered why the man scared him so, he assumed it had something to do with the malevolent glare he had received. Naruto could dwell on it no longer, having been called by Mother long ago, he left the buckets in kitchen and hastened his way to the garden, where he had been summoned.

He stepped into the bright sunlight outside, and his eyes focused on the dark silhouette of Mother, wisps of her blond hair blowing in the wind. Naruto noticed another figure standing by her side, he squinted his eyes as his gaze drifted towards a boy. Though it seemed the boy did not notice Naruto at first, Naruto could notice nothing but the boy.

Naruto felt himself halt his own breath. The boy stood at the centre of the courtyard, eyes cast to the ground, in stark contrast to the bright light around him. The sunlight caressed his perfectly pale skin, emphasising his delicate nose and sharp jawline. Naruto had never seen anyone more made to be a geisha than this boy...he was beautiful.

As though the boy could read Naruto thoughts; a pair of dark eyes met with his open, blue ones.

Naruto felt the intensity of the stare, but it was surprisingly cold. The boy's black orbs were desolate, Naruto was familiar with glares of anger but this was different, this was the opposite, the boy's eyes seemed void of emotion. Naruto could not imagine what had happened to the boy to make his eyes freeze over like they did. It seemed what ever the boy had gone through to get here had been worse than Naruto's own journey.

Naruto watched intently as the boy scoffed at him. Naruto dropped his gaze in response, embarrassment tinting his cheeks, a frown lingering on his lips. He wandered next to Sakura, who also seemed to be studying the new boy, but she did not acknowledge Naruto's presence. Naruto felt the start of something close to resentment forming towards the boy.

"Your late, Naruto." Mother scolded.

Naruto rubbed at the back of his neck, "Gomenazai, Mother," he spoke with a nervous grin.

Tsunade did not appear impressed by the apology, it was only until Sakura pushed Naruto onto his knees to bow, did the woman finally roll her eyes. "Get up. I have somebody to introduce."

Naruto picked himself of the ground, brushing his kimono of dirt, a little disgruntled by Sakura's strength. His eyes fell upon the boy again, expectantly.

"This is Uchiha, Sasuke." Mother introduced, placing a firm hand on the boy's shoulder.

Sasuke lifted his gaze up again, somewhat defiantly, and glared at Naruto. His lips were drawn in a thin line but there was the slightest hint of a smirk at the corner of his mouth.

"Sasuke, I would like to introduce you to Sakura...and Naruto." Mother continued, gesturing at the right person along with the right name.

"Welcome," Sakura immediately greeted, bowing her head with a slight blush on her cheeks.

Naruto hesitated, his gaze drawn to Sasuke's. Neither made an attempt to speak first, almost as though they were already exchanging a silent battle of words just with their gaze. Naruto could feel an anger coursing through him, for as much distain he felt, he couldn't ignore the equal interest. Naruto had no intention of speaking, it was only until Sakura hit the back of his head, that the word "welcome" slipped past his lips.

"I want you all to get along, Sasuke has come from the famous Uchiha Okiya and we're a very lucky to have someone of his caliber in our geisha house." Mother sternly informed, "If I hear of any fighting, supper will be taken. Understood." She was a clever woman and could already sense something odd between the two boys as she addressed them, however her words were mainly directed at Naruto.

Mother loosened the grip she had on Sasuke's shoulder, hesitant to leave them at all. She took a sweep of her surroundings, before sighing her order, "I would like the three of you is to tidy this garden, perhaps you will find something to bond over during this task. When you're done report to Auntie." Mother gave them a final concerned look, before entering the okiya, leaving the three alone.

There was an strange silence in the garden, maybe it had something to do with the glares exchanged between the two boys, which neither seemed to relent. They stood braced in front of each other, and Sakura watched with concern.

"What's your problem?" Naruto challenged, being the first to voice his opinion.

Sasuke gave a deeper leer, the rest of his face remaining passively calm. 'Hn," was all he could bother, picking up a wicker basket and walking away, each movement tainted with superiority.

Naruto could only watch as Sasuke left their confrontation, and as he did he noticed the paper fan that had been stitched to the back of Sasuke's navy work robe. It was white with a red base, and it appeared to be some sort of symbol, of course Naruto would never ask of what. Something about that boy nerved him to no end, it was almost as if Sasuke knew that walking away was more effective in annoying Naruto than any insult would ever be.

Naruto cast his thought away, grabbing his own basket. He gave a quick glance at the garden, it was positioned at the centre of the okiya, like a courtyard as the wooden building surrounded every side. There were metal lanterns thoughtfully placed around the edge, along with several small, potted trees. Naruto designated himself in making sure they all lined up correctly, however he found his focus ebb with each passing moment. Every so often Naruto would allow his eyes to wonder towards Sasuke, despite better judgement.

Sasuke was sad. Naruto had managed to notice that much, it wasn't like the boy was frowning or crying, but he couldn't help notice how every movement seemed morose. Even though Naruto knew better, he felt an incomprehensible guilt. They seemed roughly the same age, and Naruto wondered if perhaps in a different situation or a different time they could possibly be friends.

"Don't you have something better to look at?" Sasuke provoked, raising an eyebrow at Naruto.

"I wasn't looking at you, if that's what you think." Naruto retorted, his eyes leaving the boy's indignant face. Though he tried his best not to, he felt himself colour with embarrassment...or was it anger, he couldn't tell anymore. Perhaps, friends wasn't the right term, rivals seemed much more accurate.

"Sure, you weren't ." Sasuke scoffed, his black eyes taking the opportunity to subtly assess Naruto.

"I wasn't! Why would I want to look at you anyway?" Naruto replied, feeling himself bristle almost instinctively.

Sasuke smirked.

"Why would I?" Naruto repeated "...as if I would give you the time of day, baka."

"Whatever." Sasuke brushed off, looking thoroughly bored. He turned away from Naruto without a second glance, and began working from where he left off.

"Hey, don't walk away from me" Naruto threatened. Being ignored a second time was apparently Naruto's limit, he roughly spun Sasuke around to face him, gripping on to the front of his work robe.

"Get off me, usuratonkachi." Sasuke forcefully ordered, pushing Naruto's shoulders so that he would let go.

"What did you call me."

"I think you heard me the first time." Sasuke bit back, stepping into Naruto's proximity.

Naruto was about lunge with a punch but Sakura restrained his arm. "Stop it! The both of you!" She yelled, her face set with seriousness. "We will be punished if you continue."

"But..." Naruto began.

"I don't want to hear another word until we're done." Sakura persisted with a glare, she dropped her grip, and rather agitatedly, bent over to pick up a wooden bucket filled with water and a rag. "Come on."

Naruto knew better than to argue you with an angry girl, from what he had observed with his mother. With a resigned sigh, he began obediently picking the stray sticks littered across the floor that got carried there by the wind. This time he made sure to keep his eyes to himself, whilst he lifted each stick into his basket. Sakura had taken the job of washing down the inside of the small garden shed which could barely fit three people inside. And Sasuke, well, he didn't really care what Sasuke was doing. However, in the midst of his work Naruto could have sworn he saw a hint of amusement in Sasuke's eyes, but of course, he couldn't be sure, since he was definitely _not_ watching Sasuke.

* * *

After thirty minutes of doing their work in silence, Naruto pondered near Sakura, and he could almost feel Sasuke's death glare on him without having to look, "Sakura-chan. I have something to ask?"

Sakura was on her hands and feet, scrubbing at the floor. She stopped her work to look up at him, "What about?"

Naruto coughed nervously. "Earlier today I went past Orochimaru's room and saw Tenzou helping him dress. Why was he doing that?"

Sakura smiled at his confusion, "Oh, why that's one of Tenzou's jobs. He ties the geisha obi's in this okiya, they are so heavy and long, it take another person to set them in place."

"Oh." Naruto nodded, as he went back down to pick up some sticks.

"Did you think they were together?" Sakura whispered, her green eyes excited.

"No.." Naruto whispered back, slightly embarrassed.

Sakura could only laugh at his blushed cheeks. "Wait. Naruto, come here." Sakura beckoned, waving him closer. "Two nights ago, Orochimaru had to stay at the tea house until dawn. That's what he told Mother, but he was really here in this shed the whole night with another man..." Naruto eyes widened with shock.

"Why can't you be quiet?" The tatami doors to garden crashed open as someone entered, it was none other than Orochimaru.

Sakura immediately fell to her knees and began bowing. Naruto and Sasuke both followed her example. Orochimaru lazily strolled in, he was wearing a red silk kimono, but his hair flowed loosely on his shoulders. He tentatively glanced between the two boys, anticipation thick in his voice, "So, these are my new arrivals."

Sakura looked up only to nod, not even daring to look him in the eyes as she did so.

Orochimaru carefully walked towards Naruto, crouching down to his level when he reached him. Orochimaru brought his delicate hand to lift Naruto's face. Just like everyone else in this okiya, he took his time inspecting Naruto's face. If there was a hint if envy, Orochimaru did not show it, he just scoffed at the boy and pushed his face to the side.

"A pity you still stink of fish from that village of yours." Orochimaru's commented, words harsh and cutting.

There was a moment of silence in which no one dared to speak. Orochimaru continued to gently stroke Naruto's hair, as if caressing his own child. When he spoke again, his voice was incredibly calm and calculated; " I'm warning you to stay out of my room. Your fingers smell. I can't have you touching my things."

Naruto did not miss the venom hidden within every syllable. He could only grit his teeth as Orochimaru playfully pinched his cheeks.

When Orochimaru had grown bored, he rose from the ground with a lithe grace. Even when he roamed towards Sasuke, each movement seemed choreographed and intended. "Get up." Orochimaru ordered, lifting the boy from his bowed position.

Sasuke did as ordered, not questioning the authoritative tone. Sasuke let's his eyes wonder briefly at the blonde boy on the ground, surprised by his on sense of sympathy.

Orochimaru ignored the gesture, more interested at the prize in front of him. Orochimaru was pleasantly surprised with what he found, he hummed in approval as encircled Sasuke. "Very nice."

Orochimaru pulled closer to the dark-haired boy, and softly lifted his face, just like his did with Naruto. He leaned into Sasuke's proximity, but Sasuke did not flinch, his onyx eyes only turning colder. It was then Naruto realised that those empty eyes were not just directed at him but everyone, Sasuke's hate was for everyone...it was the look of someone who had suffered greatly and Naruto wondered he had something similar reflected in his own eyes.

"You have much more of a future than that one on the floor." Orochimaru rasped, stroking the boy's cheek. "Very nice, indeed."

Orochimaru pulled away, a smirk evident on his face. The prospect of new arrivals struck excitement to the older man, as of late things were becoming progressively uneventful. But, as Orochimaru watched Naruto bite back at his anger, he knew that the blond boy spelled trouble.

"I don't have the time to play with you children today, but I'll make sure to make some in the future." Orochimaru informed, as he strolled away from the garden, content with his actions.

Before he could leave he cast one last glare at Naruto. There was no smirk on his face this time, not even a hint of amusement. His eyes contained the promise of many plans for Naruto, each plan yet to be refined. Orochimaru could tell Naruto was special, he could see the potential swimming his blue eyes...and it only made the man more determined to crush him.

* * *

**Unsigned Reviews:**

**Guest- **Thank you:) Sasuke appeared like promised, hopefully it fulfilled your expectation. Orochimaru has always been amongst my favourite Naruto villains, so I really wanted to include him. Yeah, he basically torments Naruto even further, but Narutos a tough kid heh


End file.
